Planeado a la perfección
by adesca
Summary: Bella la dama de honor, ha sido emparejada con el padrino del novio, Edward, para ayudar a planear la boda de Alice y Jasper. Ellos nunca se han conocido, pero tienen que crear el día perfecto. Las chispas volarán o será un fracaso colosal. Todos ExB Humanos
1. Sorpresa Jimmy Choo

Declaro firmemente que todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de An End Has A Start_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción _

**Planeado a la Perfeccion**

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresa Jimmy Choo**

Bella POV

Rose y yo estábamos en nuestro apartamento, viendo una aburrida serie de televisión cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Alice azoto la puerta detrás de ella y voló hacia nosotros cayendo en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas del esfuerzo y estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento pero tenia una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Rose y yo solo la mirábamos esperando una explicación por su comportamiento.

"¡Me lo ha pedido!" gritó Alice extasiada.

Rose y yo abalanzamos sobre ella y la arrastramos a la silla más cercana en el comedor nos sentamos frente a ella esperando por la historia completa.

"¿Necesitaremos pañuelos y vino o helado y una película de chicas para que nos cuentes esta historia?" preguntó Rose.

"El vino, pañuelos, estoy tan feliz. Pero no debería beber, Jasper me está esperando abajo."

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno cuando salimos, tuvimos una cena increíblemente romántica en mi restaurante favorito, luego caminamos un poco por los alrededores. Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que él me llevaba a la magnífica tienda de zapatos por el café que me encanta. La tienda estaba cerrado, pero todo estaba iluminado y Jasper me guio dentro, le pregunte que estaba pasando y me dijo que me quería regalar unos zapatos, así que ¿cómo iba a negarme? "Alice se detuvo para tomar un respiro luego continuo. "Había unos sorprendentes Jimmy Choo de cuero negro con tacón de 15cm. Él me agarro mirándolos y le preguntó la dependienta si estaban en mi talla. Jasper me escoltó hasta una silla y se arrodilló delante de mí para quitarme los zapatos. Luego los puso a los lados y me cogió las manos mientras me mira con adoración, me sentí tan enamorada de él. Los zapatos llegaron y Jasper los sacó de la caja por mí y me coloco uno, después volvió a buscar en la caja… "Alice agarró nuestras dos manos y sonrió. "A continuación, sacó el anillo y me lo propuso. Nunca pensé que lo haría, no todavía, y el anillo es maravilloso. Él me dijo lo mucho que me amaba y me los pregunto, al instante le dije que si, por supuesto, y me lance a sus brazos. ¡Nunca he sido más feliz!" dijo sonriendo.

"! Voy a ser una novia!" Ella estaba mareada. "Mañana tenemos que almorzar y discutir los planes de boda como Jazz y tengo la intención de casarse pronto." Ambas asentimos y la ayudamos a bajar de la silla, parecía demasiado emocionada para caminar.

Tuvimos una gran despedida después de darle una buena mirada al anillo de compromiso y que se pusiera nuevamente a andar en busca de Jazz. Las dos nos miramos precavidamente.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Rose asintió dócilmente.

"Una de nosotras va a tener que ayudarle a planear la boda." negamos con la cabeza y volvimos al sofá, nerviosas porque tendríamos que poner toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad y paciencia para aguantar a Alice y todos sus planes para la boda., nerviosa de que haría lo posible por aguantar Alice y todos sus planes de boda.

A la mañana siguiente Alice, Rose y yo nos reunimos en el pequeño café de la esquina para ver algunos de los detalles de la boda. Por supuesto, esto significaba que descubriríamos quien sería la dama de honor y la encargada de asegurarse de que todo marche sobre ruedas.

"Bien, las dos saben por qué estamos aquí." comenzó Alice, sorbiendo su té. "Bella y Rose, las quiero tanto, no pueden casarse sin ustedes dos ahí arriba conmigo. Así que Bella me preguntaba si aceptas ser mi madrina y rose si quieres ser mi dama de honor, aunque tu planificaras la despedida de soltera, Bella es un poco mojigata". Rose se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Vas a tener la mejor fiesta de despedida de soltera que esta ciudad haya visto, ningún hombre va a estar seguro. Me encantaría ser tu dama de honor.". Ella me sonrió y me dio una mirada burlona. Aunque las dos nos sentíamos honradas por la elección de Alice sabemos que ella pondrá todo al revés por la boda y yo estaría a cargo de un centenar de cosas.

"Bella?" Alice me miraba esperanzada.

"Me encantaría ser tu madrina." Ella sonrió y nos abrazo

"Eso está muy bien. E estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar de inmediato con todo lo que hay que hacer, todo, desde la fecha, los invitados, las flores, el pastel, el vestido, la luna de miel, clases de baile ..." Ella continuó durante mucho tiempo, hizo una lista detallada de todo en lo que me vería involucrada.

Al final de nuestra charla sentí la necesidad de hacer una cita con mi médico para me proporcionara unas pastillas contra el estrés, la presión estaría al máximo para asegurarme que todo estará bien para el gran día de Alice.

"Oh, casi se me olvida mencionar que no serás la única encargada de de todo esto, Jasper encargara a uno de sus padrinos para que te ayude" Genial, será como si lo hiciera yo sola entonces. Sonrió y asiento tratando de mostrarme aliviada pero sabiendo que probablemente no recibiré ninguna ayuda.

Edward POV

"¿Pero por qué?" se quejó Emmett. "Por favor, déjame organizar la despedida de soltero. Si Eddie lo hace, no tendrás strippers o probablemente sea un chico"

"¡Hey!" protesté. "No soy gay".

"Pfft ... seguro". Dijo Emmett antes de volverse hacia Jasper. "Sólo quiero hacer una cosa y lo voy a hacer bien, se comportarme perfectamente a pesar de todo."

"Bien". Accedió Jasper "Edward tu seguirás siendo el padrino, pero Emmett planeara la despedida de soltero."

"¡Sí!" grito Emmett, buscando a través el directorio telefónico.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Voy a encontrar el mejor club de la ciudad para que podamos ir". Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina mientras yo miraba como los ojos de Emmett se iluminan con cada página que pasaba.

"¿Así que voy a conseguir ayuda para planificar esta cosa?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero no es una cosa, es mi boda." Jasper dijo, regresando con una cerveza en la mano.

"Todavía no puedo creer que se lo pidieras." Emmett dijo riendo. "Pensé que Alice era sólo un poco de diversión."

"lo era, pero luego me hechizo y el siguiente que supe es que estoy locamente enamorado de ella."

"Todavía no lo entiendo."

"Ni lo harás, no hasta que hayas conocido a la chica correcta". Jasper tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuando nos encontramos con el resto de las participantes de la boda?" Le pregunté.

"Mañana creo. Alice me llamara para confirmar donde nos encontraremos."

"Todavía no entiendo cómo te has salido con Alice durante dos años, y nunca hemos conocido a sus amigas." comente.

"Lo sé, es raro. Yo las conozco y ustedes a Alice, pero ustedes no se conocen entre sí. Oh, bueno, están a punto de llegar a conocerlas muy bien. Edward van a pasar horas y horas con Bella, la madrina, y sin duda Emmett seguirá a Rose como un cachorro perdido".

"¿Qué significa eso?" Emmett preguntó ofendido.

"Rose es muy bonita, estarás a sus pies". Dijo Jasper.

"¿Qué tan bonita?" preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

"Impresionante".

"Bueno, esta boda podría no ser tan mala después de todo." Él se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

"¿Y qué voy a tener que planificar?" Le pregunté a Jasper ya que Emmett volvió a las páginas amarillas.

"No tengo ni idea, Alice se encarga de todo. Es su gran día, así que ella decide."

"Oh Dios mío, voy a estar haciendo recados, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté preocupante.

"Probablemente, pero recuerda que tienes a Bella."

"No necesito a una emocional madrina retrasándome". Le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Bella no es emocional y tengo la extraña sensación de que ella teme tanto todo esto de planear una boda tanto como tú."

"¿Por qué no tú y Alice sólo contratan una planificadora de bodas adecuada?" Me quejé.

"Porque Alice pasaría todo el tiempo de preparación discutiendo con ella. Es menos estresante de esta manera." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Menos estresante para quién? Bella y yo somos los que haremos todo el trabajo."

"Estoy seguro de que podrás con esto Eddie." dijo Emmett, antes de sumergirse en algunos de sus planes para la despedida de soltero, sin duda, que incluirá un tour por los clubes de strippers de la ciudad, jugar al póquer con algunos de los chicos y de bar en bar.

Bueno, sólo tenía que esperar y ver cuánto de esto estaría haciendo yo solo. A pesar de ser el padrino de mi mejor amigo es una gran noticia resulta que no solo esa será mi función, también tendré que planificar la boda. Justo lo que necesito.

-/-

Hola volví, para las que ya seguían la historia, la he retomado y espero que les guste de nuevo, para las nuevas es una historia muy buena, denle la oportunidad.


	2. Edwina

Declaro firmemente que todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de An End Has A Start_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción_

**Planeado a la Perfección**

**Capitulo 2: Edwina**

**Edward POV**

Nos encontraríamos con el resto de los participantes de la boda. En otras palabras, la novia, la madrina y la dama de honor. Emmett estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, quejándose porque según el iba muy apretado y Jasper estaba en el asiento del acompañante, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ver a Alice tan pronto.

"¿sabe? estoy un poco nervioso". Admitió Emmett, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del coche, ya que pasamos por un bache

"¿Por qué? Son buenas chicas". Dijo Jasper.

"Lo sé, ese es el punto. Tu dijiste que Rose era impresionante y ahora tengo mariposas en el estómago. Además, es como si fuéramos a conocer a la " familia política"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" -Le pregunté mientras nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo en el centro de la ciudad.

"Bueno, conocemos a Alice, pero nunca hemos conocido a sus amigas y lo mismo va para ellas. Si no congeniamos entonces en esta boda será un desastre, como cuando los suegros no se llevan bien entre sí hay fricción. Ya ves Eddie, nosotros somos los suegros".

"¿Cuál es la madre?" Pregunto Jasper, sonriendo.

"Edward". Respondió Emmett antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres el más delicado". Jasper soltó una carcajada mientras yo miraba fríamente a Emmett.

"Eso no es cierto". Protesté.

"Oh, vamos, te podríamos llamar Edwina". Los dos se estaban riendo histéricamente mientras giraba en la esquina rápidamente y aceleraba

"tranquilo, era sólo una broma." comentó Jasper.

"Sí, no hay necesidad tanto drama Edwina". Añadió Emmett.

Estaba tratando de ser una mejor persona haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios mezquinos y burleteros y continúe conduciendo. Cuando llegamos al restaurante Emmett se golpeo la cabeza con el techo del auto como tantas veces y Jasper se veía un poco enfermo.

"que bien conduces." Oí gemir a Jasper mientras sostenía su estómago, inclinándose a un lado del carro por si acaso se enfermaba más.

"Sí, incluso condices tan mal como una chica!" grito Emmett unos carro mas lejos mientras caminaba al restaurante.

Un coche patino en el parqueadero y se detuvo repentinamente justo frente a las piernas de Emmett. El conductor, una rubia, lo miraba furiosa mientras se echaba el pelo sobre su hombro con molestia.

"¿Qué tienes contra la forma en que manejan las chicas?" Le oí preguntar venenosamente.

"Eh ... em ... ¿qué?" Él tartamudeó para encontrar las palabras correctas, pero se salvó cuando Alice saltó al asiento trasero.

"Oh Dios mío, Jazz ¿estás bien?" Ella corrió hacia él mientras Emmett y la rubia continuaban mirándose el uno al otro. Emmett con lujuria y la rubia con irritación.

"Sí, Edward que conduce como loco". Le lancé una mirada envenenada y golpee la cabeza de Emmett para que espabilara un poco.

"¿Qué fue eso?" gimió él.

"La estas mirando boquiabierto como un bobo"

"Oh". Se sonrojó un poco y se volvió hacia la chica rubia que había aparcado su coche y ahora estaba saliendo con una morena a su lado. "Lo siento y lo siento también el comentario sobre la conducción". Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de consultar su reloj.

"Jasper, ¿dónde están tus amigos?" pregunto. Alice y él se miraron antes de estallar de la risa moviendo la cabeza.

"Delante de ti Rose. Emmett es el sexista y Edwina es el conductor loco que lo golpeo".

"Mi nombre real es Edward." La morena levanto la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente al nuevo apodo que me habían dado.

"Yo soy Rose y esta es Bella. ¿Cuál de ustedes es el padrino?" preguntó Rose sin rodeos.

"Soy yo". Ella suspiró y rodo los ojos.

"Es todo tuyo Bella, me quedo con el pervertido sexista. Vamos, busquemos algo de comer.". Rose agarró el brazo de Emmett y tiró de él hacia el restaurante.

"Hola". dije nerviosamente. "Soy Edward Cullen."

"Hola. Soy Bella Swan."

"Mucho gusto". Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas del restaurante por algo de comida y unirnos a Emmett y Rose.

"El gusto es mio. ¿Tienes algunos detalles de lo que tenemos que hacer?" Sostuve la puerta abierta para que ella entrara.

"No. Todavía no. Esperaba que tu lo supieras."

"Oh, yo sí, pero me preguntaba si tú la sabias." Ella sonrió suavemente.

"Todavía no, pero solo hay dos opciones, llamamos al notario o planeamos una gran cosa".

"Una gran cosa, estoy bastante seguro de que Alice nos va a mata si se entera que le decimos "cosa" a su boda". Me reí y asentí. Alice podría, incluso Jasper se enojo cuando la nombre 'la cosa'.

"¿Es mucho?"

"Es Alice así que sí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer". Saqué silla de Bella hacia fuera y la corrí una vez que ella estaba sentada. "Gracias". Asentí con la cabeza y me sente frente a ella, al lado de Emmett.

Alice y Jasper se nos unieron antes de que hacer los pedidos y pronto dieron llegaron las bebidas. Alice se hizo cargo de la conversación y nos informó sobre lo que ella y Jasper estaban planeando mientras nos conocíamos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Emmett, tomando un sorbo de vino.

"Bella y yo nos conocíamos desde la escuela y yo prácticamente vivía en su casa cuando mis padres murieron. Luego, en la secundaria nos encontramos con Rose y los tres nos convertimos en las mejores amigas."

"¿Y ustedes tres?" preguntó Rose.

"Nos encontramos todos en Eton, compartíamos dormitorio y hemos sido amigos desde entonces."

"¿Tú fuiste a Eton?" le pregunto Rose a Emmett.

"Si. Pareces sorprendida." Él frunció el ceño.

"lo estoy". Admitió Rose.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que educaban caballeros no pervertidos sexistas mirones"

"Bueno veras, sólo estaba mirando porque eres muy bonita y me capturó tu belleza. Por el comentario sexista, me disculpo. No tengo nada en contra de mujeres que conducen y estoy seguro de que eres un mucho mejor conductor que yo." Él le sonrió, enfrentando la hostilidad de ella.

"Buen chico". Ella le acarició la mano y le sonrió. Emmett sonrió pícaramente.

"De todas formas he traído a todos una lista de lo que tienen que hacer para la boda, así que se harán una idea aproximada". Alice nos dio a cada uno una hoja de papel que todos estudiamos detenidamente.

**Responsabilidad de Edward:**

Ayudar al novio en el día de la boda.

Mantener los anillos seguros.

Actuar como testigo.

Brindar en la recepción.

La prueba del pastel.

Probar y escoger la comida que se va a servir.

Confirmar que todo esté bien durante la boda

Música / aprobación banda.

Compra y prueba de los esmóquines.

Lista de invitados e invitaciones.

Encontrar un fotógrafo adecuado.

Distribuir las habitaciones para el día de la boda.

Comprobar que la vajilla este bien

Planificación de la Luna de miel.

Clases de baile.

Automóviles.

Estar presente en la cena del ensayo y la boda así como la recepción después.

"¿La tuya es tan larga como la mía?" preguntó Bella, intercambiamos listas y resultó que en realidad tenía que hacer más que yo. "No creo que no lo es, pero tenemos una gran cantidad de cosas en común."

"Si, ustedes dos van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, dando sus opiniones sobre lo que se ve mejor o no, las cosas que más les gusten, etc. Así que hay que el trabajo en equipo es fundamental". No advirtió Alice.

"No hay problema." dije, entregándole la lista a Bella.

"Creo que vamos a estar bien"

"Gracias a Dios. Entonces por los únicos que nos tenemos que preocupar es por Rose y Emmett entonces."

"Vamos a ser grandes amigos, ¿no lo crees pétalo?" Preguntó Emmett.

"¿Petalo?"

"Sí, eres mi pequeño pétalo de rosa". Él sonrió cuando ella rodo los ojos.

"Es posible que tengas que buscar otro padrino para la boda Jasper porque yo voy a matar a este". Murmuró ella.

"!Ese es el espíritu!" Emmett aplaudió con entusiasmo, o la falta de, y levantó la copa. "Para los tiempos diversión que esta boda sin duda va a traer."

"Esa es un brindis horrible Emmett". Señaló Jasper.

"Está bien, está bien." Él suspiró. "Por la feliz pareja." Brindamos y tomamos un trago antes de empezar la cena.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" me preguntó Bella. Rose y Emmett estaban discutiendo sobre coches y Jasper y Alice, su boda y otras cosas.

"Soy doctor." Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Vas a tener tiempo suficiente para ayudar a planear la boda, mientras que atiendes a todos tus pacientes?" sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"tengo seis meses de vacaciones. Así que sí voy a tener un montón de tiempo libre."

"Oh". Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de vino mientras le preguntaban qué hacía para ganarse la vida. "Yo soy fotógrafa y quería tomar las fotos de la boda, pero Alice dijo que no." Me reí entre dientes.

"¿Tratas de ocultarte detrás de la cámara?" Le pregunté a la ligera.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ella sonrió. "¿Qué hacer Jasper y Emmett?, realmente nunca se lo he preguntado a Alice antes".

"Emmett trabaja en bienes raíces, en venta de casas y propiedades, etc, pero sólo para pagar por su obsesión con los coches. Jasper es profesor de historia en la Universidad de Oxford especializado en historia americana. ¿Qué hay de Rose y Alice?"

"Alice dice que ella no tiene una carrera de verdad, pero creo que sí. Ella compra las acciones y stocks que luego vende a un precio mas alto para obtener la ganancia. Es como si ella pudiera predecir cuáles van a buenas y malas. Con eso cubre todas sus salidas de compras. Rose trabaja para una revista de moda, yo no sé cuál si Ella envía el trabajo a la oficina principal en Londres, a ella no le gustaba vivir allí. "

"Es comprensible, es enorme".

"Al parecer, nunca he ido". Admitió Bella. "Alice mencionó algo acerca de que tu y Jasper con hermanos"

"Ah, bueno como sabes, nos hicimos amigos al estudiar juntos y como los padres de Jasper había fallecido tenía que quedarse con un familiar lejano, en el verano me pregunto si podía volver y quedarme en mi casa. Él lo hizo y desde entonces pasó todas las vacaciones con nosotros y mis padres lo adoptaron legalmente cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Así que somos hermanos pero no de sangre".

"¿y Emmett como encaja?" Preguntó ella.

"Él era como otro hermano para mí y Jazz y mis padres pensaron en él como su tercer hijo, y pasaba con nosotros las vacaciones y las festividades desde que tenía 15 años por lo que es parte de la familia también"

"¿por eso son tan cercanos?

"Si. ¿Ustedes tres no?" Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, sí. Alice vivió conmigo durante años y cuando conocimos a Rose nos volvimos inseparables. Fuimos a la misma universidad y ahora vivimos juntos, aunque estoy segura de que las cosas van a cambiar cuando ellos se casen. "Señaló hacia Alice y Jasper.

"Lo más probable. Aunque ya era hora de que al menos uno de nosotros lo hiciera uno de nosotros se estableciera. Es bastante patético que tres chicos solteros todavía vivan juntos mientras están envejeciendo".

"Ustedes no están viejos". Apunto Bella.

"Lo sé, pero a los veintiocho es bueno tener un lugar propio. ¿No crees?"

"Creo que nunca he pensado en eso antes. Aunque no estoy segura de lo que haría, si tuviera un accidente no habría nadie que me ayude."

"¿eres propensa a los accidentes?"-Pregunté mientras ella se apartó el pelo de color marrón de sus ojos que eran como piscinas de rico chocolate.

"Mucho. Conozco a la mayoría del personal del hospital de memoria, sobre todo a los médicos de Urgencias."

"Entonces conoces a mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen?" Él había estado trabajando allí es antes de que yo naciera y no tenía un planeado abandonar el área por un trabajo menos estresante.

"¿Él es tu padre?" Asentí con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que no relacionara el apellido y que eres médico. Así que tú eres el hijo infame que ha estado causando un escándalo por salir con las enfermeras". Ella me miró burlonamente.

"¿Él habló de eso?"

"Sí". Su sonrisa creció cuando ella me vio sonrojarme un poco.

"En mi defensa sólo era una enfermera y ahora sé que nunca cometeré el error de mezclar los negocios con el placer." Dije rápidamente.

"¿Así de mal?"

"No tienes ni idea. Prácticamente tuve que poner una orden de restricción en su contra, se volvió loca por mí." Negué con la cabeza suspirando mientras Bella se reía.

"Estoy segura de que no era una acosadora". Ella bromeó.

"tienes razón, era mucho peor. Deja que te cuente..."

A partir de entonces, disfrutamos de una conversación ligera, por lo general a expensas de alguien más en la mesa, nos llegamos a conocer unos a otros y teníamos una buena comida y buenos tragos, aunque como conductor asignado se me permitió sólo un poco de vino. Por lo menos ya sabía que después de que terminara la noche que iba a estar con alguien que muy agradable para planear la boda y con Bella en realidad podría ser muy divertido.


End file.
